


Eclipse

by crackmonkeytrash



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghost Embrace, Gil Maverde (Mentioned), Incorporeal Touch, Maggie Lacivi (Mentioned), Wrathia Bellarmina (Mentioned) - Freeform, also regarding Wrathia and Ava, implied Pedri/Wrathia, implied emotional abuse, kind of alluding to Pedri/Ava, regarding Pedri and Odin that is, them demons be mean to the human babies, uhhh tags wow okay um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackmonkeytrash/pseuds/crackmonkeytrash
Summary: Glasses perched on her face, Ava followed the fuchsia geometrics painting the ground from her feet to Odin's and... shesees.





	Eclipse

“Wha? Wait a minute, I’m… I’m…” 

Ava didn’t hear what Odin said, too distracted by the fuchsia geometrics painted across the floor, from her feet to his, and draped across his body. 

“You…are you…” 

She saw, more than felt, the large hands that were suddenly placed upon her shoulders, surprisingly gently, the dark purple tone somewhat matching the jacket she had draped over her own torn dress. Ava stiffened, eyes wide behind kaleidoscope glasses. 

Not daring to look up at the demon that was now holding her in what would have been a fairly tight hold had it been truly corporeal, Ava stuttered out a very tense, “Um, uh-- Odin!?” 

Actually turning to face her, since he had turned away when he said he was going to leave without her, not that he really would have, mind, Odin went rigid. 

“W-Wh-What… I… Y-You can… see him?? P-Pedri--”

“Pedri?!?”

At hearing the name, Ava, forgetting her terror, craned her head back, staring with wide amber eyes at the form of Wrathia’s husband that was cradling her. Three violet eyes stared unabashedly at her face, a focus that made Ava very much aware of both who he was, and that Wrathia… would not likely be very happy with her. 

“I-I, Wrathia-- she’s… told me a little… about you…” 

Odin was staring in abject horror at the scene in front of him. The demon that had haunted him these past years, rarely passing up an opportunity to share how much he hated him, how he wished him dead, a _demon_... was, what, trying to _embrace_ this girl?!? Odin didn’t couldn’t understand… and she, she saw him?? He had begun to suspect, strongly but still a suspicion, that she was like Maggie Lacivi, but this… this was not anything like what he had planned. He, quite honestly, did not know how to process this at all.

Normally the smoke would at least mute Pedri, not letting him dig his claws into every aspect of his life, but the case of another person seeing him, would he just be… would he attack her instead? Could he speak to her? He didn’t really know where to start, let alone end, these questions but right now… right now they had a bigger concern, in that while the halls were deserted, they weren’t even remotely out of the clear yet.

“W-we, we h-have to go, f-find a-a ship, get off this p-planet, b-before someb-body notices--”

With effort, Ava dragged her attention from the large demon holding her with both his arms and eyes, back to Odin.

“We can’t!! Let alone what this-- whatever this IS, I can’t leave Maggie!! We have to get her too, Odin!” 

When he started shaking his head, Ava leapt forward, grabbing the hem of his shirt in her fist.

“You don’t understand, we can’t leave without her!” 

Odin narrowed his eyes at her, eyes briefly flickering to the demon who was stood still, staring at his hands as if he couldn’t believe they were really there. Shaking his head, he focused on Ava again and… well. With that look in her eyes, he wouldn’t be winning any arguments any time soon.

He sighed, more than a little overwhelmed and frustrated, confused too, but hid it as he’s done for years, and nodded reluctantly.

The fire-like glow in her cheeks dimmed a bit as her indignation faded, and she looked about to head in the direction where they had seen Maggie and Gil head earlier, but hesitated, and frowned a bit, a slight crease forming between her brows. Hesitantly, Ava turned slightly back toward Pedri, and said unsuredly, 

“When… when we have a chance, I’ll… I’ll see if you can see her, alright? Just, please-- please don’t…” Her cheeks puffed up a little as she forced herself to finish her sentence. “ _Please_ don’t make her too angry, okay? I… I’m not sure how she’ll… I kind of, have her heart, so… Just.. Later? I.. yeah. We gotta--”

She glanced back at Odin, whose expression she really couldn’t begin to decipher.

“We gotta get Maggie. I can’t lose-- _leave_ , leave her again, let’s-- we gotta go.”

And they did. 

She didn’t notice the large swarm of violet dragonflies that followed in her wake, enveloping her as she hurried away, three eyes attached to her like they belonged there.

In a way, maybe they did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ava's Demon drabble and seriously, how amazing is Michelle??? Seriously, this comic is phenomenal and I love every part of it, but especially my babies Ava and Pedri okay!!? I love them so much. Also, who is excited as all heck for the update?? Because wowie I am so excited!  
> Uhm if anyone has any requests or questions or just wants to chat then feel free to pop on over to my blog @crackmonkeytrash.tumblr.com!
> 
> All characters and series and such belongs to Michelle Czajkowski!
> 
> (also yes, the title is a pun based on Bonnie Tyler because Ava actually TURNS AROUND... kind of)


End file.
